Friends Like These
by Zeit's Library
Summary: A wounded Dysprosium is found and taken in by the party lead by his old friend/victim Adonis. Ado's instincts tells him that somethings off while Omri is more concerned with getting Dysprosium away. Based on Project Aesir RPs
1. Chapter 1

It was everywhere.

It boiled into his skin, choked off all sense of where and when. He could feel its heat gushing in between his fingers as he pressed down harder, his hand clutched on the other's neck. Drowning in its stench, the cracks stretching from inside of his gut finally didn't feel so hollow; so painful. For once, he wasn't so helpless, so fragile as to need anyone...anyone.

Especially...him...

A slick, sucking sound filled his ears as Orion Erebus pulled at the stuck blade. The teen's mind continued floating on the growing, metallic scent coupled with a few pathetic whimpers. The body underneath his grip tried to move something, anything to stay awake. It was a losing battle. With each tug Orion's hands grew more wet, making it more and more difficult to get a firm enough grasp on the other's neck.

Finally, with a final tug the blade came loose and the boy tumbled backward. The crimson tide, held back by the pressure of Orion's body, flowed freely into the grass. Every instinct in his body told Orion to run as far as his legs would carry him. But something was keeping him tethered to that spot; something in his right hand that had come from the body. Orion had felt this before. The back of his hand, still clutching at his dagger, tried to clear away the damp strands of hair that had begun itching his useless eyes, smearing red into his dark skin as his free hand traveled along the chain. Slowly, his slick thumb raced across the broad, cool metal; the raised bumps forming into words:

**Adonis Caskay**

"Dysprosium."

Orion looked up, the weaving shadows that formed the world around him began to clear. His senses, clogged with the odor of blood gave way to light crossing the barrier of film that kept him weak; useless. Orion's mind, previously shut, spun faster and faster as the strange, new light cast a lone shadow.

"Can you hear me Dysprosium?"

The usual gusts of the fields became still as Orion listened. That wasn't his name and yet it seemed so familiar to him. So did the voice, which broke through that still with a icy resolve he had never heard before. He waited, his fingers still running along the dog tags in his grip as he watched the fields become clearer than he ever remembered. Everything had a form that tied to what he thought they were. The trees were tall, the grass and hills of Hugel were wide, and the body...that body. Orion had imaged that Adonis would be something like that; just as someone as aloof and adventurous as he acted should look. But his face was pale, drained of anything that would've tied it to the boisterous voice Orion so easily recognized. All that was left was horror: absolute horror.

"You cannot stay here." That wasn't Ado. Its lips may have moved, but it wasn't Ado. It was that voice again, reaching out from Hell as if it knew Orion Erebus better than he knew himself. The dagger and dogtags dropped into the grass as he drew closer, unable to deny it. "...Dysprosium? Do you understand?"

That name again. It felt more and more familiar each time it was said. The body of Adonis took a deep breath, the blood ceasing as a morbid look etched into its face. His sight was fading in the worse way at the worse time. The familiar pitch black dark had begun to creep back in, pulling Adoinis' corpse into its depths.

"No...No...not now!" Orion cried out desperately, his stained hands trying to grab hold to the colourless world that was, nevertheless, better than what was coming. Finding only air at his fingertips, the young male fell to his knees as the darkness filled into the lighted spots, returning him to the familiar.

"Remember, you cannot stay here." That voiced said again from the shadows, shaking him. He knew...Orion _knew_ that voice...a voice he was used to obeying. "No matter what...and whatever you do remain quiet."

"...Usoa..."

xxx

"Is he alive?"

"He's breathing." Omri Usoa sighed, cleaning his hands on a already crimson stained towel. This wasn't his first time cleaning up Dysprosium's blood. He was, by no means, a doctor of any sort. But, when push came to shove Omri would stitch the Stalker together to keep him functioning. He never had this audience though; especially someone as strongly interested as Adonis Caskay. "That's probably the best we'll get for now. We'll still need to get him to a Priest though..."

Those words may have comforted Kallistei, but Adonis definitely wasn't listening from his chair at the side of his bed. They had been lost, again, in the middle of following the Sniper's directions. It was then, searching for someplace to stop and rest for the night, that they found the Stalker unconscious and injured. Watching all of this from the sidelines, Omri was stricken by the seriousness that came over the usually aloof 'farmboy'. Biting his tongue, knowing exactly who the Stalker was on sight, he could only allow Adonis to carry Dysprosium to this abandoned house and treat him; trying his best to plan his escape on the fly.

"Who is he?" The female Gunslinger, Cherri, peaked over Adonis' shoulder to get a look at the Stalker who was wrapped in the bandages they found inside. Somehow she too had been pulled into this madness surrounding the map Caskay had. They shared the same Hugel accent and from all actions so far they knew each other; leaving Kallistei, Omri and Dante to keep now two insane bumpkins from dragging them into too much trouble.

"He's a Stalker...can't be anyone good." Kallistei murmured, also circling Adonis to try and get a better look. For his part, the Sniper remained quiet...even morose. From behind Omri finished cleaning his cold hands, watching them all gawk at Rekenber property. Separating Dysprosium from the rest would've been easy if the Sniper wasn't hovering over him like a guard dog.

_Sneaking him out when everyone goes to sleep may not be possible. But what other option do I have? If I can get everyone else out of the room, Dysprosium can take care of the rest on his own._ The Scholar bit his tongue, trying to figure some better option at as he slung a clean towel onto Caskay's back. "You still got his blood on you."

"What if he wakes up and tries to attack us?"

"That'll be his mistake then." Cherri flipped her pink hair back over her shoulder, patting the pistols at her waist as Caskay turned to her.

"I don' think we have to worry 'bout that. He won' be a problem." Cherri blinked, taken aback by the weariness seeping out of Adonis' violet eyes. "Where do you think we are Uncle?"

_Uncle._ It was funny looking back on it now how little time it took for the Scholar to become familiar with that role. All of this started with a lie; Kallistei's lie. In his determination to find adventure he had pulled them all together. Omri and Kallistei were supposed to be family and had, somehow, made the act believable to the rest of them. Now, Omri answered to 'Uncle' almost on instinct; only afterward mentally checking himself of who he really was and what his intentions for them all would lead to. "I think we're outside of Geffen. Probably take us less than a day to get into town. I would try carrying him again though. We have a better chance if he wakes up and can carry his own weight. He's not a child. Once he gets up, he'll have enough strength to walk."

"Couldn't we just leave him here?" Kallistei said suddenly, poking Dysprosium's body with the end of his bow. "He looks like he doesn't need anymore help."

"Ya mean other than being held together by tape and string?"

"He's probably used to it..."

"Don't tell me the Stalker creeps you out kid." Cherri grinned evilly, which stoked Kallistei's temper immediately. "Although I guess you wouldn't last too long in a fight with 'im."

"I'd survive just fine thank you! In fact he's not that tough! I can beat him with one arm!" Kallistei declared loudly, more than enough to get a grunt out of Dysprosium. The entire room came to a sudden stop, all eyes turned to the better waiting for more but instead the Stalker continued his slow breathing.

"That's enough. We need to give him space to recover. That won't happen with all of us in the same room." The Scholar announced softly, looking to Dante. The last, hapless member of the group, the Assassin Omri considered a living, breathing idiot was nodding off in the chair nearest the door. Abruptly his nap ended when Omri hurled a handful of blood-soaked towels at him. "C'mon. Make yourself useful."

"Wha-go where? Hey!" Dante sputtered, coming back to full alertness and paling at the sight of the bloody objects he was holding. "Ewww..."

"We should all go downstairs. Do you think sticking around will make any difference?" Omri muttered, looming over the Sniper. "Let him rest Ado."

But still the Sniper remained. Cherri and Kallistei continued their bickering under their breathes but nevertheless headed the Scholar's words. Yet, Adonis remained in his seat. Silently watching, waiting for something that Omri couldn't rationalize. But he didn't like it. It was too emotional...to intent to find a conclusion and from what little time they spent together, for all of his criticism of Adonis Caskay Omri knew enough that once the Sniper's mind was on something it was near impossible to shake him out of it.

_I guess I'll have to Plan B it...once I get a Plan B._

"...Ado."

"I'll be here."

"...I see." Omri sighed, not bothering to even put up an argument. He needed the air to think, not waste it on this guy.

"Uncle?"

"Yeah."

"You Scholars believe in finding things out right? Gettin' answers..."

"...You're trying to ask me a question Caskay?"

"...Not exactly."

"..." Omri's dusky eyes looked from Adonis back to the sleeping Dysprosium and back to Adonis before narrowing coldly. "The funny thing about asking a question...you won't always get the answers you want. Are you ready for that?"

xxx

"Mr. Uncle? Mr. Uncle sir?"

The back of Omri's head began to radiate pain as Dante, still clutching those bloody towels as the two walked to the well they had seen coming to this place. Last time either of them checked, Kallistei and Cherri were still bickering just on the outside of the house. That left the Scholar and Assassin to begin lugging water back into the house to try and survive for the night.

"Do you think that Stalker will join us?"

"I don't think so." Omri grunted, forced to manually pump the water himself as Dante sat back and watched the night sky. "We barely know him."

"But we barely know each other..."

"Still!" Omri stopped, leaning against the lever and glaring at Dante in that 'enough of this conversation' face. "I don't think it is necessary."

"...Mr. Adonis seems to like him."

" 'Mr. Adonis' couldn't be trusted to think his way out of a sock." Omri stretched his arms, trying to restrain from throwing something at Dante. "And shouldn't you be helping me? How exactly is this helping?"

Dante blinked, completely aloof as the Scholar waited for a response, watching as the brown haired Assassin fidget in his spot. "I-I'm keeping you company!"

"See? He's keeping you company. With someone as wretched and ugly as you, isn't that enough?"

The field grew quiet, calm; leaving Omri and Dante to feel the color drain from their bodies. Omri because he knew exactly who that new voice belonged to while Dante was left to be concerned. The Assassin rose to his feet quickly before a solid smack rung through the open air, turning Omri's gaze just as Dante crashed into the grass: unconscious.

"And just like any other ugly thing, you spend all of your time with such lowly things; hoping to never be judged." That airy, haughty voice...was really annoying. Omri took a deep breath and watched as Thorium, the familiar hat keeping his pink hair in place as he walked (stalked really) the other Scholar. Really, the venom between the two could slaughter an entire town at best. Omri usually did his best to avoid Thorium and the pink Scholar wouldn't be caught dead taking orders from the older Scholar. However by some sickening twist of fate there they where, in the same space, within arms reach of one another. "You really don't do any justice to our class...'Father'."

"Thorium." Omri stated simply, feeling the ground bend and quake under his feet. It was a sure, subtly sign and as Omri looked over his shoulder he could see the bits of moonlight get blocked by the looming shadow of the Paladin he had come to trust as a student. Unlike Thorium, Praseodymium couldn't be bothered with such things as narcissism and sadism. Much like Dysprosium, the towering blonde's only concern was with whatever mission placed in front of him...usually by Omri himself. _Maybe this will make being around Thorium a little more bearable._ "And Praseodymium."

"My Lord." The Paladin's voice rumbled softly as he dropped to a knee in front of Omri, getting an irritated sigh out of the pink Scholar. If his eyes were open, surely Thorium would be rolling them in front of this show of respect. It was enough to almost bring a smile to the older Scholar's face.

"What are you two doing out here?"

"Isn't if obvious?" Clearly it wasn't, getting another exasperated sigh out of Thorium as he petted the head of that monstrous illusion: Terentios. "Dysprosium. It seems the little blind stray has gotten loss around here when we were supposed to be heading back to Lighthalzen. You wouldn't happen to have seen him would you? I'm afraid if I'm not their to hold his filthy hand he'll just end up lost in the woods..."

He knew. Of course Thorium knew. The innocent way he had thrown out the question was only further proof that Thorium knew that Omri and the people he was with was harboring the Stalker. In fact, he had probably been watching over the Stalker the entire time, after whatever happened to injure him so badly, reveling in the possibility that Dysprosium might succumb to his wounds. Such twisted voyeurism sent a wave of nausea through Omri's body. It was incredible that science could create such a warped creature. Trying to buy himself time to avoid vomiting onto Thorium, which would only create more problems, he instead turned to see Dante still unconscious and Praseodymium still kneeling. "They have you paired with these two now Praseodymium?"

"Your little soldier is no fun at all Usoa." Thorium giggled, watching as the Paladin seemed just as annoyed and ill with Thorium as Omri was. "And you still haven't answer my question."

"Your question isn't valid in any possible sense."

"Oh but it is. Especially when you are trusting all of your new friends to help keep an eye on our poor, wandering mutt."

"You're starting to speak out of turn...you twisted bitch." The older Scholar did his best to conceal that last part but that didn't mean Thorium still didn't hear him. He had a knack for knowing the exact moment he got under Omri skin and always, always the only sign he would give was a pleased smile that the older Scholar could only do his best to avoid.

"How much do they know?"

"Nothing. And we have to keep it that way by getting Dysprosium despite his condition."

"I can do that easily." Thorium grin widened as the snake on his shoulders hissed. "Just stand aside and-"

"Hold on Thorium. I still need these people. They are useful idiots to me right now as long as they believe I am on their side. And more than that..." Omri sighed, reaching down and seizing the bucket of water. "I need them in their right mind and alive."

"You sound as though your word is final Usoa."

"What I'm doing is authorized by the Corporation. You going on a spree, fulfilling your little wicked heart's desires isn't. But," Omri groaned, not liking at all what he was about to say. However, getting Dysprosium out of the Sniper's watch was absolutely necessary. "Maybe there's a way we can compromise...to reach a common goal."

The Paladin, who had been paying attention silent slowly stood to his feet as Thorium clapped his hands together. Sure he wouldn't be doing everything he wanted but Omri had bent just enough; which meant he'd get to basically do what he wanted anyway. Slowly he extended his body, pushing his face far into Omri Usoa's personal space as his bright, red serpentine eyes opened and bored into his dark yellow ones.

"Smile 'Father'. This is supposed to be the fun part."

xxx

"How long is he going to be up there?"

"Why?" Cherri muttered in between the long blade of grass sticking out of her mouth. They had decided to keep in place; not wanting to anger Omri by poking around Adonis and the injured Stalker. But, working at this time of night...yeah: much easier just to stay in place and keep guard. "It's not like anything gonna happen. We're in the middle of nowhere. Worst we got is porings coming around..."

The Hunter murmured a response, barely recognizable as he kicked the dirt around him. At least, before, when it was just him and Adonis and Omri he was in the loop. Now he was being treated like a kid all over again; told to be quiet and shushed away from whatever was happening. _This is so messed up! If I wanted people treating me like I didn't know anything, I would've stated in Yuno._

"Hey! We should do a shooting contest!" Cherri shouted suddenly, her bright eyes shining in the darkness. "C'mon! Get your bow out."

"...Isn't it a little late for that?"

"Well I guess you were going to lose anyway. We don't have to."

"Wai-What?"

"I mean, you are a Hunter. I shouldn't expect so much from you." Cherri chuckled evilly, watching as Kallistei writhed in anger. She had been with the group just long enough to be able to pick out the right spots in the Hunter's temper. It was fun to mess with him like that; watching his more youthful emotions get the better of him. "Really, look at those skinny arms. How do you even hold your bow?"

"...I'll be right back." Kallistei muttered, his face completely red as he half-stormed, half-ran back into the house. The malicious, teasing smile soften as the boy disappeared from view. _I don't even remember how this all started, yet here I am. Heh, I'll just add this favor to your tab Ado along with everything else you owe me for._

"Hey Uncle." Cherri's thoughts ground to a sudden halt as Omri returned, bucket in tow. He looked the same as every; serious and sullen to a fault. Yet, something struck the back of the Gunslinger's mind that she couldn't place. Something strange even for Omri. "What's up? Did Dante get lost again?"

"Of course. He'll be around whenever he gets tired." The Scholar sighed, his usual frustrated tone with anything dealing with Dante. "Any news from upstairs?"

Cherri shook her head slowly, bringing further agitation to Omri's face. Apparently, going through with Plan B was the only option: and, not surprisingly, the most painful of the options. Resigning himself to this, Omri watched as his 'nephew' scrambled from inside with his bow and arrows in tow.

"Just in time! Now I have witnesses!"

"That's not a good thing lil' Hunter." Cherri snickered, pulling out one of her pistols. Omri sighed, allowing his mind to slip from business to whatever these two were coming up with.

"...What in the bloody hell..."

"Shooting competition. Just to remind Kalli who's got the better aim around here." Cherri grinned, wrapping her arm around his head jokingly. "Last chance to back out."

"Right back atcha!" Kallistei shouted, pushing himself away from the Gunslinger as Omri took a seat in the grass.

"What, exactly, are you aiming at? I mean, you're not just going to be shooting into the open air are you?"

The two stopped, contemplating the lack of a necessity in their challenger when a sudden groan put a stop to all of their distractions. The night shook slight as the three of them watched their Assassin stumbled forward, a steady river of blood flowing down his face.

"Dante..." Cherri said as Kallistei recoiled away. Dante only made a few more steps before falling over to his knees. No one was able to make a move towards him before a loud clang sent an icy shiver through them all. Cherri and Kallistei's eyes widened as a towering set of armor became clear in the night. The Paladin was in no rush; slowly stomping his way across the rolling fields before reaching a stop in front of Dante's prone body, knocking the poor Assassin a few feet away with his over-sized lance. Kallistei, still too busy craning his neck up to try and see the Paladin's face, remained behind Cherri who had drawn both guns and pointed them forward.

"What is that? A monster?"

"...Yes." Omri said under his breath, looking up at Praseodymium. "It is."


	2. Chapter 2

A moth had found its way inside. Somehow, distracted from its target, it instead was enraptured by the light just above the Stalker's body. Watching that moth fly to and fro, getting closer and closer to what could easily kill it, did plenty to pull the Sniper's mind away from the body who had cost him so much attention.

This strong, nagging pull...Adonis had never felt anything quite like it before. It kept him there, even when the Scholar's suggestion to leave him alone made plenty of sense. Yes, common sense wasn't completely lost on this one just yet. But he had so many questions, so many doubts that only this stranger could have a hope to answer.

_"The funny thing about asking a question...you won't always get the answers you want."_

An ominous warning, fitting perfectly with the 'Uncle' that had been accompanying him up until that point. The older male had been trustworthy up until now; if not a bit too serious for Adonis' taste. But, even if he did mean well with his statement, he didn't understand: he couldn't see what he had taken off of Dysprosium.

**Orion Erebus.**

Adonis didn't understand a bit of Braille, but he knew that was what those little dots raised spelled out. The very thought of that name, that face frozen in his memories shattered every sensible thought...and sent his hand running nervously along the bandages around his neck. _I wore these for so long...until you replaced it Orion. I wondered, for so long, what I'd do if I ever found out that you...were still alive. Is...this it?_

The quiet of the room was broken with a pained groan; something that Adonis had been waiting for. "Hey. Are ya awake man?"

Unconscious up to that point, waking up to the sudden blast that is Adonis Caskay's voice wasn't pleasant in any shape to the Stalker. He winced, visibly, clutching his face as he sat upright. His body ached tremendously; the familiar pulling on his skin that came with Omri's stitching wanting to make him retch.

"Maybe you should lay back down yeah? You're in bad shape."

_Wait...it can't be._ Somehow Dysprosium remembered to keep his hands over his face, blocking his gaping, milky eyes from view. No matter how far he sunk or what he injected into himself, the Stalker could never make himself forget _that_ voice.

_...Ado..._

"Hey, I know you've been through a lot. But..." How to phrase this? Usually Caskay had no problem talking to complete strangers: in fact that's how must of the people around him ended up around him. This was different though...he needed something from this one. "You had these on ya. And it sorta fell off when me an' my friends carried ya here."

_...Fell off?_ A terrible hand clutched the Stalker's black heart as he realized the familiar cool of the dogtags around his neck was gone. The situation had gone from mind-bending to horrifying in seconds, with Dysprosium laid vulnerable. In his worst nightmares, the Stalker could not have imagined this.

"I just need to know...where ya found it." The Sniper sat back down, ruffling his own messy hair. "Ya see, these use to belong to me way back. And...someone took them from me..."

_He doesn't suspect...no. He can't figure it out._ Dysprosium bit his tongue, unsure of how to proceed. It was a bit surprising that his very appearance didn't key Adonis in on who he really was. But, then again, if his memory could still be trusted, the Sniper never was the sharpest mind. _Could it really be...that you haven't changed at all?_

"I betcha been wondering what was this stuff was right? See, one has my name and the other my friend's name. I...haven't seen him in awhile. I was hopin' doin' all of this travelin' would let me find him along the way ya know? I mean, its a big world right? I'm sure he's out there somewhere..."

_He's...been looking for me?_

"And when he left, I figured he took these with him. So that's why I gotta know...where ya found these right? Did you get it from a blind kid? A Merchant?"

_"Remember, you cannot stay here."_

Usoa's orders tore Dysprosium in the worse way. To disobey an order from the trusted Rekenber agent was unthinkable...but weren't these circumstances also unthinkable? His dead eyes grew drier and drier at the scene; his monstrous past finally staring him directly in the face completely unaware. It felt like a practical joke, or something that Thorium would've came up with in his spare time just to torture him.

_"Remember, you cannot stay here."_

Dysprosium murmured randomly, to no one in particular. In doubt, his body seemed to responded to the Scholar's cold voice in his ears. Slowly, and to Adonis' horror Dysprosium slowly stood on the floor, his hands holding onto his bandaged middle.

"Hey wait! You don't hafta talk but if you move around too much..." The Sniper grabbed hold onto Dysprosium's shoulder, trying to get him back into the bed. As soon as it was there the Stalker shrugged it off, forcing himself further away from Adonis as possible. "Hey! Just hold onna minute man!"

A grunt of agony escaped from the Stalker as he felt his shoulders pinned to the wall. Adonis wasn't going to let him go: not easily. It was like old times; too much like old times. Again, he was being led by Adonis. Again, he was being treated like something made of glass. A bitter taste washed into his mouth as Dysprosium's eyes opened, rage bursting out as he leveled Adonis with a sickening headbutt. The Sniper spiraled back, cradling his forehead in pain as Dysprosium reached down and seized the dogtags he had dropped: **his** dogtags.

"...your eyes..."

xxx

"Move Move Move!'

Cherri and Omri barely escaped as the giant Paladin impaled the spot were they had been standing with his lance. To say that they were in trouble was an understatement. Even three on one, Omri knew that Praseodymium wouldn't go down easy. More than that, the Scholar had every reason to hold back. After all, this was all apart of Plan B.

"Please tell me you have a plan?" Cherri shouted, firing a few shots at the Paladin which were blocked by his mammoth shield. The girl grit her teeth in frustration, watching as the Scholar cast another bolt of lightening, striking Praseodymium and slowing him. "Something that'll hopefully involve getting this big ape off his feet!"

"That's a little easier said than done!" Omri retorted, thinking of another way to stall them all. He would still have to get Adonis away from Dysprosium, but if the fight grew loud enough... "Kallistei."

"Me?" Kallistei paled, not wanting any part of the towering, unstoppable enemy they've found themselves again. "Why me?"

"Because we need as many distractions as we can get. Use everything you got on him: every trap you can think of! And you! Try to aim for something not covered in armor!"

"But everything on this guy is covered in armor but his head! And that's in the bloody clouds!" Cherri roared, reloading her weapons as the Paladin cornered them with plenty of running space.

"Holy Cross!" Praseodymium's voice boomed through the field, just as a powerful light struck the Scholar. It may have been planned for Omri to take as much damage as the other, but from the gasping, wretched breaths he took it was no less painful. Omri stumbled backward as the Paladin steps forward, aiming his lance at the Scholar as the Hunter, on nothing but emotion, scrambled forward and through the massive Paladin's legs. Praseodymium turned as Kallistei ran off, attempting to follow until he abruptly lost his footing, forcing him to slide to the left until his knees ground his out of control body to a stop.

"Ha! I can't believe that worked..." Kallistei muttered, marveling at his sudden success as Cherri began firing again. The young Hunter grabbed his bow, his hesitance beginning to wane until he felt something crawling up his leg. An emptiness sunk through him as he looked down just in time to see the slimy yellow tail seize his right leg and drag him threw the grass.

"No! Kallistei!" Omri's eyes widened, realizing what was about to happen but couldn't stop it as Praseodymium's shield flew into him not once but five times: the sheer weight of it sending his body flying into the side of the house. Cherri shook her head, refusing to look aside and get distracted and instead unleashed another round; finally beginning to push Praseodymium back but it wouldn't, couldn't be for long.

Panicking, Kallistei managed to hold onto his bow as he slid to a stop. He whirled around, aiming his first arrow straight into the open jaws of Terentios. He should've fired; he should've fired. But those red eyes broke his nerve the moment he looked into them.

"He's a little small for a Hunter isn't he?" Thorium whispered, smiling from the sidelines as his 'pet' coiled itself around Kallistei's body. His fingers has begun to turn white from holding the bow drawn for so long, but releasing it had been completely forgotten. "He'll just be enough for a snack won't he? I can already smell the fear on your skin...its a wonderful scent for you."

"No! Get away from me!"

"**Mind Breaker**."

xxx

"I don't want to hurt ya!"

Not that Dyprosium cared. He kept pushing, his body wracked in the pain from his numerous wounds. But long as his body felt the constant, burning rage that had become so familiar the Stalker would keep going. Given another chance to fight against his former friend, Dysprosium would finish it this time. Shaking off Adonis' attempt to restrain him Dysprosium hit him with a huge right, sending the Sniper reeling back. Dysprosium could feel his presence, the thin outlined shadow of Adonis as clear as anything he could ever remember seeing as the Sniper got to his feet.

"Hey! Knock it off! I'm the one tryin' to help ya man!"

"Be quiet!" Dysprosium snarled, grabbing the side of Adonis' head and ramming it through the door into the hallway. "I never asked for your help. I don't need anything from you!"

Adonis' body wasn't acting normal either. At least the Stalker had an excuse for being so slow; Omri just finished sewing him back together. For some reason though, the energy to fight just wasn't there. He had a hard enough time just lifting himself back up and that was just on the basis of not wanting to lay down for this guy.

"Stay outta my way." Dysprosium was gasping; the effort of hurling the Sniper around was taking its toll way too soon. His dim eyes narrowed as he saw the other's outline stand completely upright. Still as hardheaded as ever... "I won't tell you again."

"Hey you want me outta your way go back and lay down...and gimme back those!" Adonis shouted, pointing to the chain still in the Stalker's right hand. "I told you; they're mine!"

"No!" The Stalker had more than enough of Adonis and lunged, surprising him with his sudden speed and wrapping both hands around the Sniper's throat. Now it was Adonis forced against the wall, barely able to breathe against the vice grip on his neck. Yet his body still fought against him, refusing to give up the strength needed to force the Stalker's hands off him.

_"As long as you're okay, I'll be fine."_

That voice: he must have been getting choked harder than he thought. It wasn't Adonis' nature to think of dreams when he wasn't asleep. But it was so clear then as his violet eyes glazed over the face that voice belonged to. Orion, the Orion he knew before all of the mess back then, could be snippy and incessant. He'd call him an 'idiot' more times in a minute than he needed to hear in an entire day. And he never seem to take to the trees like the Sniper did back then.

_"Don't gotta worry 'bout me, man. I'm good...Means, ya better be 'kay, yeah?"_

But one thing never happened. No matter how much the two would snipe and argue at each other. _Orion...he'd never look like such a killer..._

_"Right. Hopefully it'll work out."_

"Look at you," Dysprosium grunted, trying to twist Adonis' neck like a bottle cap. "You're such a moron!"

Finally his body responded; power snapping into his arms as Adonis broke Dysprosium's grip and booted him backward. The Stalker stumbled, not expecting what he just got and finally got his footing against the rail overlooking the home's main floor. The bits of shadows and light that made up his vision blurred badly; just like in his younger days. Before he could get his bearings back he felt his body twist around, but couldn't see the enraged Sniper in front of him: his right fist pulled as far back as he could get it.

_... Just watch me punch ya in the face when I get ya..._

A strangled yell blasted through Dysprosium's ears as Adonis unleashed an earth-shattering punch, knocking the Stalker off the landing and sending him crashing into the table that was on the dark floor below them. Almost immediately Dysprosium whelped in pain, most of the stitches in his body tearing open from impact. The thought that Usoa wouldn't be happy with this as he stood, cradling his middle as a sudden, unannounced thud signaled that Adonis had leapt over the railing and landed nearby.

"You're not Orion! What have you done with him?"

A heavy, broken chuckle slipped through the Stalker's mouth right before he spat out a mouthful of blood. Slowly he stood and looked at the direction the voice came from, where Adonis was still burning with anger. "...Never said I was dumbass. That name doesn't mean anythin' to me. Neither does your stupid friend..."

"Shaddup!" Adonis growled, nailing Dysprosium with another huge punch that sent him spiraling against the main wall of the house. The chuckling continue for a bit as the Stalker clawed at the wooden wall, trying to keep his support as the Sniper closed in on him.

"What's the matter lil boy? Did ya letcha memories get the better of ya?"

Dysprosium coughed as he was shoved against the wall, the Sniper's eyes wide and vicious as he prepared for another assault. "I said-"

The moment came to a stop as the window across the room cracked loudly. Adonis' head spun as Omri's body crumbled on the outside, leaving the glass barely intact. Clearly something more was going than just his own problems, which made the Sniper forget his own anger issues and hesitate for a moment.

"What-" Barely came out of his mouth as the Stalker took advantage with a stiff knee to Adonis' gut. The Sniper fell back as Dysprosium picked up a chair and hurled it into the cracked window; shattering it.

"I'm not gonna forget you." Dysprosium promised as he instantly, effortlessly disappeared from view. Adonis swore to himself as he tried to catch up to him, figuring he would head for the window but his hands catching nothing but air. He was as good as gone, leaving the Sniper to wander towards the outdoors and whatever chaos was waiting.

_What's goin' on?_

xxx

_..Where.._

Wherever it was, it was cold; clammy. The young Hunter's mind was blank and hollow, with no recognition of anything other than that darkness smothering him. The world felt upturned, his body hanging from some invisible rope, leaving Kallistei to struggle.

"Let me out!" He shouted, or meant to shot. His mouth opened, his throat strained, but nothing seemed to come out. Kallistei's heart began to race as he called into the pitch black, his fingers sinking into the oily walls around him. His body shivered, the icy emptiness beginning to slip into his bones as he fought for his existence.

"Hey! Hey someone!"

"Where do you think you're going little rabbit?"

A wave of pain shook Kallistei as he felt something biting him. He tried to move but the thing wouldn't let him go. His honeyed eyes finally caught something, something red shining against the darkness. Another wave of pain nearly blinded him; that one red light splitting into two. Slowly he felt his body begin to move in the shadows, as if being dragged along as a smiling, familiar face appeared in front of his own; a small trickle of blood running down the side of his bizarre smile.

"How rude of me." Thorium sighed, wiping the side of his face with a slow stroke of his hand before running his tongue inside of his palm. "But life is so wasted on the foolish, isn't it?"

"What..."

"Am I?" The pink Scholar chuckled, watching the fear twist Kallistei's face as he tried to say something, anything, that someone other than this weirdo would understand. "I am-"

A strangled cry left the young Hunter as whatever held him bit down hard. His entire body felt on the ends of endless pieces of glass, nearly knocking him unconscious. But somehow he hung on, which seemed to delight that person in front of him. Slowly Thorium pulled back, his brilliant crimson eyes the only thing keeping him from completely disappearing into the shadows around them.

"No. I'm sorry but that's not quite enough." Thorium tisked, staring ahead at Kallistein in mild interest. "I'm afraid my friend needs much more from you than that..."

Another empty, silent shout of agony stretched through the endless black as the Hunter's body was again seemingly lit on fire. His thoughts had turned into one single rabid jumble. He could barely remember his home, his parents, his life before tagging along with that Sniper: it all crushed and mixed and seemed like one endless refrain. It was supposed to be an adventure: an escape from the tedious world designed for him. This...wasn't supposed to happen.

_It can't end like this._ The simple, coherent thought broke through. _I've barely seen anything yet! I can't lose to some...know-it-all Scholar!_

"What's wrong? I can barely hear you.-" Thorium barely got the words out, his eyes widening before he and the pain that came with him suddenly, abruptly vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

"Get away from that kid!"

Thorium's faced turned from mild amusement to instant irritation as he jumped to his feet; his hat on the grass with a smoking hole through it. Not too far away was Cherri: one gun pointed at him, the other at the Paladin. His eyes shut closed, Thorium could only feel the smoking barrel of the female Gunslinger pointed at him, unable to see the steady glare she had on him.

"Good. I got your attention." With a sudden snap of her head, Cherri flipped her hair out of the way of her eye, keeping it trained on Thorium unblocked. "Now call of your little pet."

"What an ugly creature." Thorium remarked softly, clearly irking the girl. "You're not allowed to step anywhere closer to me understand?"

"Maybe I wasn't clear the first time? Get that snake off Kallistei or the only thing close to you will be a bullet!" Cheri barked, preparing to fire until Praseodymium suddenly flung his spear at her blind spot. Not expecting it, Cheri wasn't prepared as the spear slashed her across the back, buckling her knees and leaving her open for a quick, enormous punch to the stomach.

"How foolish of you to show your opponent such an obvious weakness. I guess something as hideous as you wouldn't know any better." Thorium grinned as Cherri tried to pick herself up from her doubled over position. Even if she managed to focus her aim, she'd never get a decent shot with Praseodymium so close. Finally, he could focus on the more fitting Hunter."As for you-"

"Spell Breaker."

Thorium barely heard the words but felt them as his illusion gave off a horrible shriek; howling into the air as it recoiled away from the prone body of Kallistei. The pink Scholar watched in shock as its prized beast hit the ground; writhing. All eyes turned to directly in front of them as Omri slowly made his way back into the fray, his cloak fluttering off his shoulder as his narrow eyes locked in directly on Thorium.

"Miss Gunslinger!"

Cherri turned to see the Assassin nearby, barely holding onto something she usually kept nearby: a Gatling gun. He looked barely together; his face masked with blood he lost from repeated shots to the head. Nevertheless he was standing and after some effort tossed the gun to the Gunslinger.

"Dante remind me later I owe ya a drink!" Cherri smirked, catching the gun, Praseodymium scowled and reared his hand back; hoping to squash the smaller girl before she could fire off a shot. A blur somewhere near his feet distracted the Paladin, keeping him from looking at the Assassin as he kicked his way up the breastplate so that he was hanging eye-to-eye with the giant Experiment; his ice pick gleaming in the moonlight before he took a swipe at the Paladin's exposed forehead. He disappeared again as a splatter of blood burst from Praseodymium's face and blinded him, sending him stumbling backwards as Cherri unleashed a wave of bullets onto him. "Not so big and bad now huh?"

"What an interesting group of fools." Thorium muttered, watching Praseodymium pushed back against the hail of gunfire. Ignoring Cherri's whooping, he instead turned to his 'Father'. He usually appeared agitated around him or deathly solemn. _I can't put my finger on it...but you're much less boring like this Usoa._ "Do you really want this fight?"

"Me? No." Omri scowled, looking upward. "**He** might though."

Thorium grinned for a moment, before his face dropped and he barely avoided several arrows landing into the ground in front of him. Adonis swiftly landed in front of Omri and charged, his Luna Bow leading the way as he slid to a stop just in front of the shocked Thorium and Arrow Charged the Scholar across the field; watching as he crashed back first into a tree.

"So much for a safe spot huh?" The Sniper quipped, aiming another arrow at Thorium. After that insanity with Dysprosium, he was more than ready to continue what was started inside. Thorium however look like he swallowed something that didn't agree with him. It was one thing to agree to what he agreed to; quite another to actually get his precious hands dirty fighting someone like this. In the corner of his eye he saw the other Scholar watching; no longer positioned to attack. It was as good a sign as any to end this little charade.

"...Very well then. So be it" Thorium sighed, closing his eyes as a mist began to rise around him. Adonis saw it and aimed, ready to take his shot but already the mist had begun to absorb him as well. Soon everything in front of his violet eyes was painted in the same thick gray. "Farewell Sniper. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again soon."

"Hey! "You coward!" The Sniper shouted, trying to fire but not hearing or seeing the shot land. The gunfire from the Gatling gun also came to an end, prompting concerns. "Cherri?"

"Ado?" The Gunslinger shouted back in the fog. "I can't see a damn thing!"

"Everyone relax." Omri said calmly, shutting them up for a moment. "Just wait."

The field stood still, a heavy quiet holding them all in place as they waited until finally the fog disappeared. Getting back his sight, Adonis lowered his bow to see Omri, Cherri and Dante all still standing but the two monsters they had found themselves against completely gone. Outside of the damage to their hideaway and their own bodies, it was as if they had never been there. The frustration gave way to simple calm as Adonis put battle mode behind him.

"Kallistei? Kallistei!"

The Sniper turned to see Omri hovering over his nephew, trying to shake him awake. A low grunt came from behind as Dante lost his strength, falling forward and being caught from underneath by the Gunslinger. Adonis stood by, not knowing what else to do but to trust that Kallistei's Uncle would fix what had happened to him.

"Kallistei!" Omri snapped, the air quaking from the quick backhand he delivered to the Hunter's face. The shock forced his chest to rise, then steadily fall, bring a look of relief onto both Adonis' and Omri's faces. "He's breathing...We need to get him inside."

xxx

When was a lie truth?

To anyone outside this motley crew, it must have been a terrifying sight. A young man, shaking and asleep, with a dark tall figure looming over him quietly: slightly less intimidating without his cloak and hood but still dark. Neither had a reason to care for the other. Kallistei and Omri's relationship was strictly one of convenience. Whatever happened from that was just apart of the bigger lie; the only thing tying them together...the Scholar thought so anyway.

The Hunter was turning feverish; a side effect of the mind attack that Thorium unleashed on him. He had seen it before, all too many times. It was practically the little psycho's trademark. But, this time seeing its after-effects pulled on Omri's stomach; putting him on the edge of retching. _It was necessary for someone to suffer tonight. Allowing Thorium to 'play' was the only way I could have gotten Dysprosium out of here without anyone dying. Most importantly, this lie is as strong as ever. I suppose that means I should count this as a victory, shouldn't I?_

"Heh. Stop being such a baby." Cherri grinned, kneeling next to a whimpering Dante on the far side of the room. Now everyone resembled Adonis somewhat; with bandages on some part of their body after the evening's battle. Dante had taken the worst of it, but at least wasn't unconscious anymore.

"Why do you have to tie it so tightly?" The Assassin whined slightly, wincing as the Gunslinger finished wrapping the tape around his head. Watching all of this from his perch against the wall, Adonis seemed a bit less preoccupied; burdened. Even staring now at Omri and Kallistei, clearly concerned, it didn't feel as wrenching as it did before.

"It isn't my fault that you got the worst of that monster tonight." Cherri slapped Dante on the shoulder playfully, knocking him sideways. "Speaking of which, what happened out there? Usoa said you got lost...was that when you were attacked?"

"I..." Dante's crimson eyes strained, trying to recollect the well where Praseodymium knocked him out in order to rendezvous with the Scholar, who didn't either bother to turn around. Finally he simply shook his head. "I'm sorry. I can't remember it. I don't know what happened. I just remember waking up and seeing those guys attacking us."

"Why us? What in the hell did they come after us for?"

"Probably somethin' to do with that Stalker." The Sniper murmured, scratching the back of his neck. "No other reason to bother with us. I'd reckon they were scared we'd find out somethin' about 'im if they didn'."

"Bastards." Cherri muttered, getting to her feet slowly. "Strikin' and runnin' off like that. Bunch of cowards."

"Do you think they'll be back Mr. Uncle?" Dante's question hung in the air for a long time. Omri usually ignored the jabbering of that one, but this time seemed too absorbed in watching of Kallistei. With a heavy sigh the Sniper turned, taking the Scholar's question for him.

"I dunno. Guess they got what they wanted...shouldn' hafta worry 'bout 'em followin' us. Guess we should keep watchin' though." Adonis grinned, wearily but much of his bravado had come back which was comforting to Cherri and Dante. Quickly he made his way across the room after slapping the risen Assassin on the back and again knocking him over to the bed where the Stalker once was. "How is he?"

"...I don't know." Omri sighed, pressing a damp towel to the Hunter's forehead. "Everything seems normal enough. But we won't have any idea how his mind is until he wakes up."

"He was pretty brave out there huh? I woulda never expected him to rush off inna fight like that."

"Neither would I. Surviving this, he'll be stronger." The Scholar's golden eyes shutting as the Sniper patted him on the shoulder. It would've been easy to place the Hunter's condition on him; after all his actions were something right out of Adonis' playbook. But, of course, it all happened to his own advantage and he wasn't about to blame himself. "Did you find the answers you were looking for Caskay?"

"...Nah. Just a buncha stuff I didn' need." Adonis' grin faded as he sat on the edge of the bed, listening to the Scholar's dry chuckle as he did. "I dunno. I thought that guy could help me with findin' this friend I had growin' up. But, I dunno. More an' more I try an' look for 'im; more and more I think I'll never find 'im."

"That is how it is in this world." Omri stated simply, combing his hair out of his eyes with a wave of his hand. "Have you grown tired of asking?"

"Mebbe. But this one, I dunno, I gotta know. I gotta know if Orion's out there somewhere. I guess that's kinda selfish though huh?"

"Yes it is. But it's also human nature." Omri sighed, even though he seemed more sympathetic than, well, ever. "There's nothing wrong with wanting answers; especially to something so close to you."

"Wow Uncle. That actually made sense."

"Gee thanks." Omri muttered, shrugging Cherri's arm off his shoulder. The Gunslinger didn't seem aware of the conversation or otherwise didn't care. Instead she took Omri's place looking over Adonis.

"Next time we pick a stranger off the side of the road, I'm gonna make sure he's knocked out myself." Cherri smiled, pounding her fist into her palm. "We put up a hell of a fight though didn' we? I betcha they're still tryin' to figure out what hit 'em!"

_Yeah_ The Sniper thought to himself, his violet gaze spanning from Cherri to Omri and Dante. They were an odd group indeed: connected by the idea that Adonis Caskay knew what he was doing. That, of course, was a lie. All the Sniper ever wanted was to stretch his legs beyond Hugel. Somehow, somewhere they had all begun to follow him. He never asked for it: not once. But then, at the same time, Adonis couldn't imagine sitting in this place by himself.

"You guys get some rest. I'm going to keep watch for a while: just to be sure." The Scholar stated suddenly, turning and marching out of the room to Adonis' surprise.

"Hey man, what about Kallistei? He's gonna wanna see you when he wakes up!"

"No he won't."

"What? Why you think that?"

"Because I'm not his hero." Omri said quietly, not bothering to turn around and face Adonis; instead continuing his solemn march out of the room. 

xxx

"Be careful!"

"Well hold still." Thorium sighed, the needle in his hand barely making a dent in Dysprosium's shoulder. Not long after their disappearing trick, the three Experiments managed to find each other far to the East from that house. As banged up as they looked, with the exception of the Stalker, they really had no serious injuries.

"There. See? All of that whining for nothing." The Scholar grinned softly, watching as the syringe pumped the clear painkiller into Dysprosium's body. Treating him like a child, as a dependent, always brought a frown to the Stalker's face. Dysprosium knew Thorium long enough regret every time he allowed that one close enough to his drugs or his body. However, he was in too much pain to care now. His fight with Adonis only made his injuries worse and, at least for a few moments, he wanted to be able to think without pain.

"Can't believe you two actually didn't finish 'em off." Dysprosium grunted, listening as the Paladin shifted about in his bullet dented armor. Thorium, withdrawing the syringe, could only sigh and try and ignore the question.

"So what? You should be more worried about thanking me for helping you rather than a bunch of brats."

"Thanking you?" The Stalker spat, trying to push himself to his feet before giving up. "If I could feel my arm, I'd knock you on your ass."

Thorium laughed, playing with a few loose strands of Dysprosium's wild hair. "You wouldn't dare little mutt. Remember, you only touch me when I let you."

"That's enough you two." A familiar voice called out to them. Thorium's smile faded as Omri Usoa joined them. "Praseodymium, I appreciate you leaving a trail. Although those dented trees aren't the most subtle trail I've seen..."

The Paladin nodded, not caring for the criticism as long as it got the job done. Thorium, however, flicked his hair over his shoulder in a vain attempt to avoid talking to Omri. It didn't help that Omri was staring at Thorium with murderous intent; a subconscious desire to strangle him held back by his steely resolve.

"So, are you happy?" The pink Scholar said haughtily. "Everything happened just like you wanted."

"You sound upset Thorium. I would've thought you'd be feeling better by now. That Sniper didn't throw you around that much after all."

Thorium huffed loudly as he finally glare back at Omri; his red eyes soaked with complete contempt. "That one had a lot of nerve...and so did you. I'm not one of your pawns to be used as you please _Father_. Do not expect me to do something like that ever again. So can we go back now?"

"Yes. I have a feeling we'd be heading in the same direction otherwise and its too soon for any of us to get into another fight. I'm sure back at HQ Auda Bergstrom will heal and keep an eye on you, until you're called on once again."

"Fine." Thorium turned, putting more distance between himself and the other Scholar. "I wouldn't mind being around someone who appreciates my work anyway."

Omri chuckled, passing by the upset Experiment with a slight grin on his face and stopped in front of the Stalker. His hand pulled a long chain from his pocket that he found lying on the main floor of that house. He had seen them hanging around Dysprosium's neck long enough to know exactly who they belonged to. Using both hands, he return the dogtags to his neck. "You forget this."

The Stalker flinched a little, the cold of the metal on his dark skin making the past few hours seem more tangible. His hand gripped the tag as his hand trailed along the raised dots spelling out Adonis' name. He was alive. Incredibly that boy from Hugel, someone he used to call a friend and he left for dead years ago, was somehow still alive. Adonis had grown up without him; but then he had also grown up without Adonis.

_"You're not Orion!"_

_You're right. I'm not Orion. Orion was weak. Orion needed you. I never have and never will...ever._ "...I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I shoulda killed that Sniper." The Stalker stared upward at nothing in particular, his resolution growing as the drugs erased the aches and agony his fight had brought him. "I won't fail next time."

"..." Slowly, the dark Scholar nodded in agreement; turning his gaze to the endless night above them. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you...Dysprosium."


End file.
